


It’s our time

by book_worm



Series: Pick (my heart) 101 [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Main Donghan/Taedong, i'm sorry???, veryveryverybriefMentionOfTheOthers, veryveryverybriefYongguk/Shihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: Donghan appreciates his hyungs, but only one of them stole his heart.





	It’s our time

Donghan would never give up the hope of seeing Taedong walking into the dorm to tell them that he would be part of JBJ, no matter how many unread messages or unanswered calls he would have to make, the maknae would always trust him. Donghan knew that he did not do it with malice since he understood to a certain extent how he felt when he missed the opportunity to debut. All because of the bad management of a company, destroying his dreams and hopes. 

Both became close during the filming of Produce101, being 'I know you know' the decisive point where they decided to start dating. Most of the trainees congratulated them and tried to make sure that their public display of affection were not so obvious in front of the cameras as the way Mnet showed things was to be feared and they did not want their positions to be affected by them. 

"Donghan, earth to Donghan." - JBJ's leader called him by patting him on the back. - "Everything's okay?" - Taehyun knew what it was like to be separated from the person you love, but he was also sure that his dongsaeng would manage to leave those thoughts behind for the sake of the team. 

"Yes hyung. I'm just hungry, that's all." - He lied smiling as he checked his cellphone. Maybe now he would answer, right? He did not want to look ungrateful with his hyungs, who had tried to encourage him in different ways and try to make him feel welcome, but there was a void in the group and that space was his boyfriend's. Still, nothing, no sign from Taedong, except for the Instagram photos he updated from time to time. 

"If you say so" - He replied, not believing him at all. - "Let's go to the living room, the others should be ready." - They made plans to go out before the promotions started. At first it was a good idea; nevertheless, his desire diminished with the passage of the hours. - "I'll catch up with you, hyung." - Donghan said as he reached for his portable charger, he waited for Taehyun to leave the room to call Taedong again, this time the line was busy, that made him angry, his boyfriend had time and the urge to talk with another person, but not with him. It had been weeks, Donghan was not sure if they were still dating since neither had spoken about it.  

How frustrating... 

His mother told him no boyfriends until he was in a safe position, but no, Donghan had to be rebellious and fall in love with the kind, handsome, generous 'Mansae' center. 

He left the room wearing his favorite jacket, which had been given by the man responsible of his sadness, also bringing his wallet, charger and cell phone to meet two people cuddled on the sofa. One of them was part of the group, but the other ... 

"Shihyun-ah, um ... hello." - He waved a little surprised. Donghan has nothing against him, but he thought it would only be the six. He would have to see how Shihyun was all mellow with Yongguk, although the latter did not accept it, he was hopelessly in love with the first. - "Now I understand why Yongguk-hyung asked Hyunbin-hyung for advice." - He nervously tried to ease the mood. 

"Really, hyung?" Shihyun asked excitedly, burying his head even more into the neck of his beloved, while the other did not take his eyes off Donghan, looking at him with accusing eyes of betrayal causing the laughter of the others. 

"Well, let's leave before the day it's over." - Commented the leader, attracting the attention of the others. They wanted to do many things, however, the time they had was very short. They could have spent the day with their families but understood that Kenta and Yongguk have no family in Korea so they decided to spend it together. - "Let's buy food and drinks, and go to the Han River." - Taehyung explained, gesturing to the others to hurry. Once ready, with a few inches added thanks to the shoes, JBJ + Shihyun left the apartment towards their destination. 

The walk was quiet, they were lucky that there were not many people around it being a weekday, and a cool climate that allowed them to enjoy it. Donghan watched Yongguk and Shihyun, both with their little fingers intertwined, talking in low voices. He could not help feeling jealous and a little hurt. There was a battle inside him between wanting to call him again or forget everything and go on with his life, any of the decisions made his heart hurt more and more. It was not easy being a young idol. 

Hours passed by, they ate everything they bought and at that time they were drinking delicious cold beers while they were sitting in the grass, Taehyun being the one who has the highest tolerance for alcohol was drinking his fifth can, on the other hand, the maknae was on his second and already felt a little dizzy, perhaps because of the fact that he did not eat as much as the others, even though he loves to eat. It was nearly eleven o'clock, a perfect time to commit actions that one could repent of, Donghan could no longer wait, he apologized to the others and walked towards the stairs on his way to the sidewalk. 

Without thinking twice, he braced himself and decided to call Taedong for the last time, there was a small flame of hope, somehow begging heaven to make his boyfriend come to reason while the ringing tone sounded. 

"Hello, Donghan?"  - Finally! After so many weeks, he had resigned himself, but somehow his prayers worked, he heard loud and clear as Taedong answered the call. 

"Hyung ... Hyung! Taedong-hyung!" - He repeated several times, trying to stay calm, though he felt his heart about to leave his body. His mind was a little cloudy by alcohol and he wanted to say a lot of things, but no additional word came from his lips. 

"Ah, Donghannie ... I'm sorry that I did not answer for so long, hyung is sorry, is really sorry." - It did not matter, he was forgiven, everything was going to be okay now, his boyfriend had answered, had apologized for what Donghan believed that everything would return to normal. To the normality he wanted so badly. - "From now on you have to focus on the group, Donghannie, hyung is just a distraction, a waste of time for you. I feel it would be best if we break up." - Wait what? This was not the Taedong he loved, his boyfriend would never say something like that, the way he expressed himself was so dry compared to the previous months. He did not like this, not at all. He felt a contraction in his chest, his vision clouded with tears that threatened to leave. 

"What are you saying, hyung? It's not funny, stop it." - He tried desperately to find some valid reason for what was happening. On the other side of the line, only the other's breathing sounded, he did not seem as affected as Donghan which worried him the most. - "Hyung, please tell me it's a joke ..." - He begged trying to keep a calm tone of voice. 

"Hyung is so sorry, Donghan.I have to go-" 

"If you hang up, Kim Taedong, I swear I'd never forgive you. Did you hear me? Kim Taedong? Hyung? Hyung!" 

 _Tu_ _tu_ _tuuuuuu_ _~_  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it and maybe got angry at it(?) Any kind of recommendation it's appreciated. Hope my english was good enough ^^ Until next time!  
> PD: AO3 makes my head hurt, why don't you keep my text beautifully placed like I want to?!?!?!


End file.
